Chicken
by Purpl3Pickl3
Summary: "Or maybe you're just too chicken..." Ethan raised his eyes at his friend, but then looked away knowing that those words would stick to his heads unless he did anything about it... and he was right. Those words were stuck to his brain all through Biology, Calculus, and English.
1. Chicken

**So I was reading a bunch of Fan fiction, and I got mad cauz there was too much OOC.**

**The stories were amazing, don't get me wrong. I hadn't seen an episode in a long time and I wanted to read something really relevant.**

**So I wrote this...**

**I really hope you like this.**

**By The way, this is supposed to be a oneshot...**

* * *

Ethan had a lot on his mind. Just yesterday he saved the school from mysterious vampire Frankensteins that had been created by no other but Benny and Rory. Then, a few days before, all water turned into blood and made vampires go crazy. The cause of that incident was still mysterious but he'd saved most of his friends by making the blood disappear. That was one of the most stressful things that had happened this week, and Ethan Morgan wasn't the kind of kid that bad incidents ignored. Anyways, thinking about all of those recent even was probably the reason why he'd bumped into Sarah between 4th and 5th period and made her fall over and drop all of her books.

"Oh, God, Sarah... I'm so sorry!" the embarrassed boy told his crush.

Sarah looked up at her friend and smiled a beautiful smile. "It's fine Ethan."

"Sarah! I-I-I-I... Here, I'll help you." He said, picking up the books. He looked around flustered. He finally saw her hands on the floor.

"I'll help you get up" he said, lending out his hand.

Sarah looked at her friend's hand, then looked up at him.

"I can get up all by myself you know..."

Ethan chuckled nervously as he watched Sarah get up.

"Here are your books" he said, handing them to her.

"Thanks Ethan." Sarah said, smiling.

They started to walk to their next classes which were coincidentally right next to each other.

"So, you coming tonight?" Ethan asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Well of course I am dork," she said, almost affectionately.

"Oh, well, that's hum cool I-"

"Hellooo my fellow friends!" Benny loudly interrupted his best friend.

"Hi Benny." Ethan said, a little dissapointed.

"So, who wants to see the spell I've been practicing?" Benny said excitingly, pulling out his spell book.

"I think I'll pass." Sarah said

"Yeah, me too." Ethan copied.

"Fine, but you guys are real party poope-"

"Benny!" Rory Exclaimed, coming out of nowhere.

"Shut up Rory, that's my thing!" Benny grumbled.

Rory just rubbed it off. "So What are we talking about? I thought I heard something about Gaborix 1."

Benny huffed, "Even if we were talking about Gaborix, it would be the second, not the first. Gaborix 2 has better graphics and more exiting things. Gaborix one is just old.

"I beg to differ," Rory said, "Gaborix 1 is more original and less repetitive. It is also easier to hack. I have all of the codes on my computer. Anyways, you know what they say, the first is always better than the second.

"That's for movies idiot! We are talking video games! It's different, they improve everything in the second version." Benny corrected

Ethan sighed. His friend were not helping. He glanced at Sarah, afraid of her reaction to all of this. Surprisingly, she was looking at Ethan and giggling, rolling her eyes playfully.

"Here's my stop!" Sarah Exclaimed, still not interrupting the two arguing boys. "Bye Ethan"

Ethan blushed and tried to speak, but no words came out of his mouth. So he nervously just waved his hand.

He turned back to his two friends and started to walk to Math.

Finally, Benny interrupted his argument to talk to Ethan,

"Hey E, where's Sarah?"

Ethan looked at his best friend with an exasperated face.

"Oh, I'm sorry dude."

Ethan put his lips together and nodded.

"You're gonna have to ask her out sooner or later..." Benny taunted.

"And I'm shooting for later" Ethan retorted.

"Oh come on! You've been crushing on her for ages!"

"Technically, a year isn't 'ages'."

"Dude, you're just looking for excuses."

"Am Not!"

"Are Too!"

"Are Too!" Rory cut in.

Boys boys turned to face Rory.

"Shut up!" they cried in unison.

And on that note, both boys quickly headed to Math.

While putting his books on the table, Ethan heard Benny Whispering something to him while grinning.

"Or maybe you're just too chicken..."

Ethan raised his eyes at his friend, but then looked away knowing that those words would stick to his heads unless he did anything about it... and he was right.

Those words were stuck to his brain all through Biology, Calculus, and English.

When the final bell rung, he left class quickly went to his locker. There, Benny met up with him.

"So dude, I was thinking, you me tonight, video games at your place?" Benny asked his best friend.

"Sorry, not tonight." Ethan answered putting his books in his backpack.

"Oh, I get it, you wanna spend time with your lady..."

"No!" Ethan Exclaimed, a little too loudly blushing.

"I mean, no. Remember what happened last time you came over?"

"The Zombie attacks?"

"No, before that."

"Oh, when I cut all of your electricity out?"

"Yep."

"So I can't come to your house ever?"

"No, not ever... just for a little while, wait until my mom trusts you again."

"She doesn't trust me?"

"She doesn't think it's safe to have you near Jane."

"Not safe?" Benny asked his friend. "I'm the perfect image of safe."

"Yeah... Sure." Ethan said sarcastically.

"Fine, Video Chat?"

"Sure, why not."

"Okay, see ya tomorrow E."

"See ya." Ethan said, turning around to go home.

When he arrived to his house, he directly went up to his room for his video chat.

At exactly 4:02 the video chat box rang.

Ethan clicked on the buzzing button and opened the chat.

"Hey! Ethan! MY MAN!" Benny Exclaimed.

"Hey Benny." Ethan said calmly, smiling.

"So what's your plan for tonight?"

"My plan?"

"Yes E, Your plan to ask your babysitter out."

"She's not my babysitter, she's Jane's!" Ethan yelled at the screen. "And I told you, I'm not asking her out."

"Chicken."

There it was again. The word. That cold noun that made you feel embarrassed and dissapointed in yourself.

"I'm not a chicken."

"Yeah right. You can't even form three sentences in front of her."

Ethan stayed silent, not denying what his best friend was imposing.

"Here, I'll help you... You wanna practice?"

Ethan shaked his head violently, "No! Not after... last time."

He heard Benny laugh at the memory.

"Okay, but you're gonna have to do it one day..."

"I know... I just don't want to pick today."

"What's wrong with today?"

Benny smiled.

Ethan paused. He really didn't have a valid answer for that question.

Luckily, the doorbell rang. Sarah.

"Gotta go, it's Sarah."

"Good luck chicken." Benny smiled widely.

"Shut up." Ethan said, shutting off his computer.

He flattened his shirt and went down the stairs.

"So, bedtime for Jane as usual, you can watch a movie after she is asleep, we will come back around midnight." Mrs Morgan dressed in a dog suit explained to the young babysitter.

"Great!" Sarah said smiling. She looked back at the stairs and saw Ethan, she waved at him.

"Good night sweetheart." Mr Morgan said as he kissed his daughter on the forehead.

"Bye Dad!" Jane responded.

"Okay, Let's go." Mrs Morgan said, opening the door to her husband.

"Bye!" Sarah said as the door shut.

"Come on Sarah! Lets go play with my dolls!" Jane said, grabbing Sarah's hands and pulling her to her room.

2 hours later. Jane was asleep. Ethan and Sarah were both watching a TV series that Ethan didn't even remember the name of.

He looked at the girl next to him. Her tan face was illuminated by the light of the TV. Her lose hair shined even if the room was pretty dark. Her brown eyes seemed mesmerized by the screen.

He looked back at the TV and started to think about what Benny had said. "What's wrong with today?" he muttered to himself.

"Hey... hum, Sarah?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something."

Sarah turned away from the TV and looked right at Ethan. He felt his heart pumping. How would she accept him, she was so beautiful and way out of his league.

He turned his head away.

"Never mind."

"Come on Ethan! I know you have something to tell me."

"Fine."

He turned his head back to the girl who was looking up expectantly at him.

Why was this so hard? He'd fought plenty of Monsters and problems for a lifetime, why was he afraid to say three pesky words?

"I... hum, well, you see... I kinda, hum, I..."

"Please Ethan, just say it!" Sarah impatiently said.

The word 'Chicken' echoed inside his head. His heart pumped louder and louder.

'No,' he said to himself, 'I will not be a chicken.'

"Sarah, I like you... as in more than a friend."

Now that wasn't so hard, was it.

* * *

**This was totally not what I expected it to be...**

**Anyways...**

**I really hope you like it!**

**If I get more than 10 reviews, I will make this into a two shot :D**

**:D**

**Clara**


	2. Now What?

__**I hope everyone is satisfied with this sequel.**

**Thank you for those amazing reviews everyone!**

**If you have any ideas for further stories just send me a PM**

**I may do a story full of oneshots.**

**Anyways, i hope you like this :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_'No,' he said to himself, 'I will not be a chicken.'_

_"Sarah, I like you... as in more than a friend."_

_Now that wasn't so hard, was it._

The few seconds after that were probably the longest seconds of Ethan Morgan's life. His determined face was soon replaced by a scared one. His heart was pumping, harder than ever before. He felt sweat, trickling down this forehead. He looked at his crush's blank face. What did he just do. He wished he could take it back, or hide under a little rock and never be found again, but he was frozen, something wasn't letting him run away and he sure hoped it wasn't any of Benny's stupid spells. He closed his eyes, waiting for rejection.

"You... like me?" A confused Sarah asked. She was playing with her hair. Nervously trying to figure everything out.

Ethan opened his eyes and looked at the girl, god she was pretty. Wait... This was the chance to take it all back. Maybe he could cover up what he said and make her forget... Well, there was no harm in trying.

"You know what, forget I said anything." Ethan covered up. He looked back to the TV, caching a glimpse of her turning to it too, but with her ever so constant confused expression on, still gripping her hair.

Ethan looked at the TV just as an excuse for not thinking of the previous events. It didn't work. He was just staring blankly at the screen, not even listening to the character talk. He couldn't stop thinking of her blank face. Did he brake her? He probably did. Darn, he was such a jerk. He should have kept quiet, it was better for everyone. Stupid.

"You know what..." Sarah said finally breaking the awkward silence between them.

Ethan turned around violently. What was he supposed to know? On god, here comes the sweating again. And the stuttering.

"W-w-wh-at?" Ethan said, failing to keep his calm.

He watched Sarah's face turn from confused to amazingly happy. And that smile. Well, that smile was the prettiest thing in the world. That smiled was telling him that something was going to happen. Something good. Really good.

"I think I might like you too." she said brightly, "as in more than a friend." she added with a smile.

At those words, Ethan swore that he heard his heat skip a beat. The world seemed to have become perfect. He had to be dreaming. He'd had dreams like this before. And this time, Ethan really hoped this wasn't a stupid dream that Rory would interrupt any second now.

"Wha-a-at?" Ethan said, making sure he wasn't dreaming.

Sarah moved closer to him on the couch. She shifted next to him. Gently brushing his shoulder as she went.

"I like you too dork." Sarah repeated.

Ethan grinned. He looked into her ever so perfect eyes who were brightly looking straight into him. She was perfect. Why on earth would she like as nobody like him? He blushed softly. He looked down and scratched his arm.

"So... Now what?" he asked awkwardly.

Sarah giggled, "Seriously?"

"Uh... yeah?" Was she making fun of him? Was this normal. Was he supposed to be mad at her. No. Ethan Morgan would never be mad at Sarah, whatever she did. She was way too perfect.

She broke down into full laughter mode. "The guy's not supposed to say 'Now What?'"

Ethan looked down at her, really confused. "So what is he supposed to do?"

Sarah's laughter dies out, "You really don't know..." Her eyes turned almost blue with regret

Ethan shook his head.

"Let me teach you..." Sarah said, almost like a whisper. "Lets hold hands."

She came so close that Ethan felt her body heat invading him. She put her hand in his. He looked at them. He'd held hands with Sarah before... This was just the first time he actually didn't have anything weird happen to him like a vision. It felt good. No good was underestimating it. It felt amazing.

"Now we intertwine fingers..."

Ethan blushed at he felt Sarah's soft fingers tickling his.

"How's that?"

"N-n-nice..." Ethan managed to get out, he wasn't used to this... But he could get used to it. He really could

Sarah smiled, "Now compliment me."

Ethan raised his eyebrow . She wanted him to compliment her. But what to say? No words could even start to describe her.

"This is too hard..." Ethan said.

"What, nothing good about me?" Sarah laughed, teasing him.

Oops, wrong thing to say. Ethan needed to think of something quick. Girls take everything so literally.

"No! That's not it! It's just so hard to describe you! You are perfect! Like the way you can imitate perfect cyborg moves when you fight someone. Like how your eyes shine like light-sabers when something fascinates you. The way your face looks like a perfect Photoshop picture. Like how when you start to sing and it sounds like I just finished a level in a video game!"

Sarah sat, her mouth agape.

"That was the geekiest and most romantic thing anyone's ever said to me!" Sarah said as she hugged the blushing boy.

Ethan was surprised, as he swore he felt his brain melt in his head. He laughed nervously.

"So now what?" Ethan asked.

"Well, you ask me out."

"Wait, now?"

Sarah giggled. "Yes now"

Ethan rubbed his hands together.

"Hum... Sarah? Do you want to go out to a movie with me tomorrow night?" Ethan asked nervously, even though he was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

"I'd love to Ethan... What time?"

"What about 8, that way, the sun will be totally gone and you won't need sunglasses to hide your beautiful eyes" Ethan said. Wow, where did that come from?

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Sarah said, really excited. She hugged him again.

"You are so sweet!"

Ethan smiled.

"So does that mean we are boyfriend and girlfriend?" Ethan asked awkwardly.

"Only if you want it to be."

Ethan violently nodded, smiling like and idiot.

"Good." Sarah said, looking back at the television.

Ethan watched with her for a few more minutes, then asked another question.

"Now what?"

Sarah smiled as she turned back to her boyfriend. She grinned evilly.

"You kiss me." She said simply.

Ethan looked at Sarah scared and confused.

"I what?"

"You kiss me…" Sarah repeated.

Ethan looked shyly at his new girlfriend.

"How?"

"Well you put your hand on my hips." Sarah explained as she took Ethan's hand and guided it to her hips.

"A-and now what?" Ethan asked

"You lean in." She said, starting to lean in.

Ethan followed her lead and leaned in too. Right now, nothing mattered. Not even that she was a vampire and he was just a mere mortal. Not even that Benny would tease him about this night forever after forcing him to talk about every single detail. Not even that they were probably wasting electricity with the TV, still lighting up their faces and sending a buzzing sound around the small living room. The only thing that mattered was that he was about to kiss the vampire of his dreams. He was about to make his dream a reality. The words 'Now what?' were about to become unnecessary.

Their lips met.

* * *

**Now this was actually what my oneshot was about... But Hey! It's The story's fault that it didn't end up that way :D**

**Anyways... I just want explain this...**

**So I read a lot of stories that have a really good plot, but at the end, Ethan Just kisses Sarah and turns from shy into extremely confident in a second. And that just kinda bugs me. I sat and thought. Would Ethan really know what to do after telling a girl he liked her? He'd never had a girlfriend... So I made this. It shows how awkward Ethan can be... and to tell you the truth, I'm really proud of this. I think it's quite funny :D**

**But I really care what you think!**

**So read and Press that Amazing blue button that says review!**

**I hoped you liked this**

**Clara :D**


End file.
